Field
At least some example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to data storage devices (e.g., data storage devices having a distributed scale-out structure), data processing systems having the same, methods of operating, and methods of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Conventional Art
A memory device is used to store data. Conventionally, memory devices are classified as volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A flash memory device is an example of an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) in which a plurality of memory cells are erased or programmed by a one-time program operation. For a conventional drive (or storage device) including non-volatile memory devices (e.g., flash memory devices), as the number of non-volatile memory devices increases so does the storage capacity of the drive.
When the number of non-volatile memory devices included in the drive is increased, a size of a mapping table including information for converting logical addresses into physical addresses also increases. This increase in information may limit increases in memory storage capacity of conventional drives.
Examples of conventional methods for increasing data processing capabilities of data storage devices, (e.g., data servers) include scale up and scale out techniques. A scale up structure (also referred to as vertical scaling) increases the data processing capability of a data server by increasing a capacity of the data server itself. A scale out structure (also referred to as horizontal scaling) increases the data processing capability of a system including the data server by increasing the number of connected data servers.
In a conventional data storage device having a scale up structure, when the number of non-volatile memory devices included in the data storage device is increased, a loading capacitance of an interface between non-volatile memory devices and a controller controlling the non-volatile memory devices also increases. Accordingly, a data processing speed of the data storage device may decrease.